


The Devil Went Down to Georgia

by kingsofeverything



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofeverything/pseuds/kingsofeverything
Summary: Louis just wants to fall in love for eternity.





	The Devil Went Down to Georgia

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Rebecca for modding this fest! I had so much fun fitting stories into the word count 
> 
> Thanks to Nic ❤️ for everything!
> 
> [Rebloggable fic post is here if you want to share :)](https://kingsofeverything.tumblr.com/post/188718967045/the-devil-went-down-to-georgia-by)
> 
> **If you’d like to translate any of my fics, feel free, but please post the translation on ao3. **
> 
>   
**Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites.**  


Six six six. Impure. Evil. The number of the beast. It’s not fair, really. He didn’t  _ do _ anything. He can’t help who his parents are. All he wants is to be loved. And to be in love. For eternity. 

It hasn’t been easy having the actual Devil as his dad. He never gets away with anything. 

He doesn’t blame his mom, she’s only human. The number of people who’ve been fooled by quick wit and a charming smile is high enough without adding his father’s pièce de résistance. For all his faults, he’s a man (metaphorically) who actually listens when others speak. Thankfully, that extended to hearing his mother’s arguments on why raising a half-human baby in the fiery pits of Hell was a bad idea. Instead, he grew up in the deep south. Come August, there isn’t much difference. But the rest… 

There’s certainly no Harry Styles in Hell. 

Louis sighs quietly, reaching for Harry's hand. They aren’t officially together. 

They haven’t even kissed. 

There’s a lot that goes along with being Satan’s spawn. Despite immortality and some powers that will appear when he turns twenty-five, he can’t just be someone’s boyfriend. It’s all about eternity. And who wants to pop that question before a first date? But Louis wants Harry, as pure as he seems, despite his own accursed lineage. 

“I… I want— No. I need to tell you something.” Louis bites his lip. No matter how many times he’s practiced, there’s no easy way to explain his legacy and the rules that go with it. “I—”

“Wait!” Harry squeezes Louis’ hand. “I know what you’re going to say.”

“No, you don’t.” Louis squeezes his hand back. 

“Well, I have to say something first.” Harry releases his hand and Louis looks down. Maybe he won’t have to say anything at all, if Harry ends things before they get started. “I’ve never had a boyfriend or anything. I’ve never been kissed. I’m sort of saving myself for someone special.”

“Oh,” Louis says. 

“And I know you’re like, experienced and you’re a…” Harry trails off and lifts his hands, making air quote as he says, “A bad boy.”

Louis snorts. “You have no idea.”

“See?”

“No, I mean, I’m not. Really, I’m not.” Louis shakes his head. “We’re the same, actually. I’ve never, um… either.”

“No way.”

“Yep. I’m a romantic. All about commitment.”

Harry grabs Louis’ shirt, pulling him in and kissing him square on the mouth. For his first kiss, he supposes it’s not too bad. Harry’s lips are soft and warm and Louis presses in closer, wrapping his hands around Harry's waist. 

“Louis!” They break apart at the booming voice. Louis groans, hiding his face in his hands.

“Harry!” A second voice, as loud as the first, makes Louis jump. 

“Daaaad,” Harry whines. From behind his fingers, Louis peeks at Harry and the old man with a three-headed dog standing next to him. “Louis, my father, Hades. Hades, my… Louis.” 

“Wait,” Louis says. He stomps his foot and yells, “Dad!” Satan appears in his favorite costume to meet people: red horns, tail, hooved feet, and pointy beard. “My dad’s Satan.” 

Satan props his pitchfork against a tree and says, “You kissed a human.”

“Apparently not!” Louis yells, pointing at Hades. “Dad, why didn’t you tell me Greek gods were still a thing?” 

Satan shrugs. 

Harry looks back and forth from Satan to Hades. “Wait…”

“I don’t know if they’ll explain. If your dad is as cryptic as mine, we'll be here all day.”

Frowning, Harry pinches his lower lip. “Does this mean we can be together?”

Hades and Satan both nod begrudgingly. 

“Sweet!” Harry squeals, taking Louis’ hand again, and turning to face his father. “You can go. Found my eternal partner.”

Louis laughs and says, “You too, dad. We’ve got plans.”

Hades opens a portal to the Underworld and they both disappear. 

“Plans?” Harry raises one eyebrow. 

“For eternity,” Louis says with a wink. “But first, I want to kiss you again.”


End file.
